


Help

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [651]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Michael, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Normal Life, Teen Lucifer (Supernatural), Teen Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Michifer schmoop; Michael has an eating disorder and Lucifer assures him that he thinks everything about him is totally perfect? Bonus points if there's crying and comforting cuddles c:





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: March 6th, 2015

Lucifer found Michael on the couch, silent. He was watching TV, but Lucifer could see that he wasn’t taking anything that was playing on it.

“Michael?” Lucifer asked.

Michael jumped, turning to see Lucifer.

“Hey.” Michael said, giving Lucifer a small smile that Lucifer knew was forced.

“Hey. What’s up?” Lucifer asked, sitting down by Michael.

“Nothing much. Just watching TV.” Michael shrugged, turning back to the TV show he wasn’t really watching.

“Uh-huh, right.” Lucifer said, showing that he didn’t believe Michael for one second. He turned off the TV, and Michael turned back to Lucifer. “Have you eaten at all today?” Lucifer asked lightly.

“Little bit.” Michael shrugged, eyes avoiding Lucifer now.

“How much is a little’?” Lucifer pushed.

“Few crackers. A half a cup of water…..” Michael trailed.

“That’s all?” Lucifer asked.

“Not hungry.” Michael shrugged.

“Michael-” Lucifer sighed.

“No. I’m not hungry. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Michael said, turning away.

“Michael, yes it does.” Lucifer said. “If you aren’t eating….”

“I can’t.” Michael said, cutting off Lucifer.

“What?” Lucifer asked, confused.

“I can’t...eat.” Michael said, turning back to Lucifer. “I can’t. Not when every time I eat, I feel like everyone is judging me.” He looked down at the floor, angrily wiping his eyes, and pulling his legs up, curling in on himself.

“What? Michael…no one…no one is judging you.” Lucifer said, looking at Michael, even more concern washing over his face.

“I feel like everyone is.” Michael said softly. “I feel like everyone is thinking I’m a pig for how much I’ll eat at times. I think I’m a pig sometimes.” Michael admitted.

“Michael, whoa, hold on. You _aren’t_ a pig. You’re a person. You have a right to eat as much as you want.” Lucifer stated.

“I feel fat when I do it.” Michael whimpered.

“Michael-” Lucifer started.

“Why do you even want to be around me?” Michael asked, suddenly turning to look at Lucifer, obviously upset, eyes red and watery. “I’m _gross._ ”

“Michael, you aren’t gross. You’re wonderful.”

Michael snorted at that and turned away, and Lucifer saw the tears running down Michael’s face.

“Hey...” Lucifer said, trying to get Michael’s attention. “Hey, look at me.”

Michael didn’t turn, and Lucifer pulled him over, wrapping his arms around Michael, who pressed into the embrace.

“I don’t think you’re gross or a pig. I think that you’re absolutely fine.” Lucifer murmured softly.

“But what about-” Michael began.

“You got an eating disorder, it's plain to see. But it doesn’t mean that you aren’t wonderful. It doesn't make you a pig or gross. It doesn't define you. Michael, let me help you. I want to help you. Let me help. I’ll be your support when you need it.”

“Lucifer, you don’t have to do this…” Michael said, looking up at Lucifer.

“I want to. I want to help you. I’ve never heard anyone judge you for what you eat or how much of it you do. Besides, if anyone ever did, I'd knock their lights out for you.” He said, a soft smile on his face.

Michael gave a soft laugh, wiping his eyes, before he pressed into Lucifer’s chest, just letting Lucifer hold him.

“I know that this isn’t just going to go away within a day. I know that I can’t help with everything. But I want to do as much as I can to help you feel better.” Lucifer murmured in Michael's hair.

“Thank you.” Michael whispered softly into Lucifer’s chest.

“Don’t even mention it.” Lucifer said. “I just want to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
